TRANSFORMERS: EL GUERRERO DE BLANCO Y NEGRO
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Mientras que Po y los cinco furiosos estaban a mitad de una mision algo extraño paso en una base militar a las afueras del capitolio, la ciudad imperial, algo desconocido llego a la base y arrazo con ella, y Po, revelara un secreto que hace mucho estuvo escondiendo del mundo, llevando lo a el y a Tigresa en una nueva aventura, como ninguna otra


Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Transformers y Kung Fu Panda me pertenecen, y lo único que busco además de entretenerlos un rato, es vaciar mi cabeza de ideas que me llegan a cada rato

Capitulo 1: Po…..¿Un Autobot?...¿Un Prime?

…..Antes del correr del tiempo existía ``el Cubo´´….no conocemos su origen…solo sabemos que tiene el poder, de crear mundos, y dotarlos de vida…..fue así como nació nuestra raza….durante un tiempo vivimos en armonía, pero como todo gran poder algunos lo querían para el bien, y otros para el mal, y eso ocasiono la guerra…una guerra que azoto nuestro planeta y provoco que la muerte lo consumiera por completo, y el cubo, se perdió en los inalcanzables confines del espacio, nos dispersamos en la galaxia con la esperanza de encontrarlo y reconstruir nuestro hogar, buscamos en cada estrella, cada mundo…..y justo cuando se había perdido toda esperanza, el mensaje de un nuevo descubrimiento, nos llevo a un planeta desconocido llamado…Tierra….Pero llegamos demasiado tarde

Muy Lejos Del Capitolio La Ciudad Imperial De China

Un equipo de soldados conformado por un león, un oso pardo, una pantera (macho), un chita, un leopardo, dos lobos gemelos , un jaguar y un puma, estaba regresando de una misión que les fue asignada por el emperador, y gracias a un envió especial de Tokio, el cual era una especie de prototipos de algo que habían inventado conocido como ``Armas de fuego´´, M16, Rifles de Asalto, Rifles de combate, Deserts Eagles, M4, y algo llamado ``Granadas y Lanza Granadas´´ más un prototipo de ``Cámara Fotográfica´´, regresaban en una carretilla enorme (Casi lo mismo que un Camion Militar de carga), sentados en la parte de pasajeros, y mientras llegaban a una base militar en las afueras del capitolio, lejos pero muy lejos, iban entablando una conversación

Puma: (feliz) después de 5 meses, ya tengo ganas de estar en casa (todos sus compañeros lo miran) y probar un estofado de lagarto de mama (hace cara de ``Que rico´´)

Pantera: (enfrente de el) llevas dos semanas hablando de estofado de lagarto y de grillos, jamás iré a casa de tu mama Fig lo prometo

Fig: (lo mira) Bobby, Bobby, Bobby el lagarto es una especie de carne nutritiva

Bobby: (burlón) si claro

Fig: (empieza a hablar en ingles) _y con un poquito de arroz con habichuelas, y un poquito de quesito acompañándolo_

Bobby: (balbucea) Habla en español

Fig: (se detiene) pero que tiene

León: español (todos lo miran y el a Fig) Fig ya te lo eh dicho no hablamos ingles…..nadie te entiende

Fig: pero porque me molestas es mi herencia (habla en ingles de nuevo)_ y ustedes siempre me están jodiendo con la misma mierda, de que_

León: (molesto) no, no habla en español, olvidalo

Puma: (mascando un chicle) Recuerdan los fines de semana, con las chicas reunidas, jugando entre nosotros futbol, Hot Dogs y Cervezas

Fig: (recuerda y comienza a sonreír) el día perfecto (mira al león) para ti cual es el día perfecto

León: (hace la cabeza atrás, cierra los ojos, suspira con nostalgia y piensa) Ancio abrazar a mi pequeña hija por primera vez

Todos: (sonríen con burla) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW QUE TIERNO

León: (sonríe) callense la boca

Sin que se dieran cuenta estaban llegando a la base militar, y al parecer eran seguidos por otra carreta igual, entraron en la base militar, tomaron sus pertenencias, bajaron de la carreta y subieron a otra mucho mas grande, la base era muy grande, toda llena de soldados, aves, felinos, caninos, Generales, Coroneles, un sinfín de personal, y gran armamento también, y mientras iban llegando vieron que otra entrega de Japón estaba llegando a ellos, algo que tenia 4 ruedas pero no eran de metal, toda cubierta de metal, con tubos a los lados y lo que parecian faros en el frente (camiones, tanques y camionetas), mientras iban avanzando por la base vieron varias carpas, algunas eran tiendas de campaña, y otras casas de la cruz roja la cual les ayudaba a permanecer sanos y en perfectas condiciones, pasaron al lado de un letrero el cual tenia el nombre de la base, el cual era Soccent

Bobby: (deja caer su equipaje fuera de la carretilla la cual había parado) el que sea hombre lo espero en la tablero de baloncesto

Tiempo Después

Pasaban y pasaban las águilas las cuales eran parte del escuadron de vuelo, los cuales se encargaban de pasar por encima de los territorios enemigos sigilosamente y revisar si había alguna actividad inusual, todo era normal, hasta que

En Una De Las Torres De Los Vigías

Dos tigres estaban haciendo guardia a las afueras de la base, junto con un halcón a su lado, estaba anocheciendo y todo parecía ser tranquilo hasta que

Tigre 1: (sus sensibles orejas captan un sonido desconocido al igual que su compañero, mira hacia todos lados y mira algo desconocido volando a lo lejos…..``Un Helicóptero´´, el desconocía esa cosa, nunca había visto algo igual, hizo rápidamente un mensaje y el halcón lo llevo rápidamente a la base, pero cuando salió, el Helicóptero el cual era de color negro total paso por encima de las torres y siguió su trayecto a la base) Que es eso

En La Base

Un soldado recibió el mensaje y se lo dio a uno de los Coroneles, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta el Helicóptero había llegado al espacio aéreo de la base, rápidamente la mitad de la base se posiciono alrededor de la cosa extraña y esperaron a que aterrizara, y haciendo un ruido muy fuerte que le lastimaba los oídos a los felinos, comenzó a descender, aterrizo en el suelo y comenzó a hacer algo raro, el piloto el cual era una especie de Pastor Aleman, con mirada seria y lo que parecía un casco en la cabeza comenzó a parpadear su cara (como que desaparecia y aparecía), y este apago los motores rápidamente, todos los soldados alrededor se prepararon para lo que fuera que fuera a pasar, pero nadie se esperaba lo siguiente, las hélices del helicóptero pararon de golpe, se levantaron de su base y las hélices se movieron hacia atrás, y en ese momento varias partes de la aeronave comenzaron a moverse de lugar, pero lo que los hizo reaccionar fue el ruido de un sonido completamente raro (ROBATOTICKO) la aeronave comenzó a hacer mas ruidos, las partes se movían rápidamente y esa cosa comenzó a crecer, los soldados asustados comenzaron a dispararle, pero sus disparos no le hacían nada a esa cosa, a la cual le salieron piernas y brazos, se levanto del suelo, le salió cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos como el infierno, era como un hombre, pero mas grande, hecho de metal y muy peligroso, esa cosa se dio la vuelta y lanzo lo que parecía un cañonazo a los soldados con su mano izquierda, y luego con su mano derecha comenzó a disparar como si fuera una ametralladora, hasta que soltó una onda expansiva de color azul intenso y alejándolo todo de su alrededor y matando a varios soldados, esa cosa comenzó a caminar por toda la explanada de la base y comenzó a destruirlo todo, lanzando ondas expansivas a todos lados destruyéndolo todo, el león el cual salió rápidamente con sus cosas y su arma miro lo que pasaba y no podía creerlo, rápidamente se reunió con el resto de su equipo y salieron cagando leches del lugar, mientras que esa cosa fue a una de las casa de campaña, arranco el techo de su lugar y encontró lo que estaba buscando, los archivos de alto secreto, los cuales estaban dentro de contenedores de metal, uno a uno los fue tomando, los abrió sin ningún cuidado y su mente comenzó a archivar toda la información de cada uno de los archivos y mientras lo hacia soltó una especie de rugido, pero no tuvo éxito ya que varios de los soldados destruyeron la mitad de los archivos, por lo cual tuvo que hacer una retirada, pero cuando se estaba llendo vio al león y a sus compañeros junto a un niño (un chita) escapando de la base la cual se encontraba en ruinas, pero con el pensamiento que tenia de ``Sin Testigos´´, libero algo de su espalda, ``Un Escorpion´´ muy grande, hecho de metal, y con cosas raras en lugar de tenazas, el cual al salir de la espalda de esa cosa, hizo un ruido raro y se metió en la tierra y persiguió sigilosamente al león, al niño y su equipo, mientras que la otra cosa seguía destruyéndolo todo, disparando ondas expansivas a todos lados, matando a todos los soldados, una vez terminada su labor, se transformo de nuevo en helicóptero y salió volando del lugar, a una ubicación desconocida

A Las Afueras De La Ciudad De Gongmen

Po, el guerrero dragón, se encontraba inconsiente en el suelo de una casa totalmente quemada, lleno de vendas, poco a poco se fue despertando, abrió los ojos adolorido, miro a todos lados, y miro todo al su alrededor, casas quemadas hasta los cimientos, poco a poco se levanto de su lugar y se sentó

Po: (suspirando, se comienza a quitar las vendas, mira hacia el cielo y mira una pequeña parte de el teñida de rojo y humo, pensó un poco y recordo a Sheng) Maldito…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer (oculta su cara entre sus manos)

Adivina: (desde unos arbustos, viéndolo pensaba en salir hasta que algo de lo que Po dijo llamo su atención)

Po: (mirando su pecho, exactamente en medio de su pecho, miro con incredibilidad) es cierto….es cierto….yo puedo salvarlo todavía (se levanta rápidamente, se va a un claro de entre las casas y pone mirada seria y molesta) es hora de volver a la acción Prime (golpea en medio de su pecho con su puño y una luz en este comenzó a irradiar, y un símbolo raro se formo, comenzo a aumentar su tamaño, partes de su cuerpo perdieron pelo, y su carne se convirtió en metal, su color cambio de negro y blanco, a Azul y rojo, partes de su cuerpo se movieron y otras le salieron hasta alcanzar cierta altura, dejo de crecer, le salieron ruedas en las piernas, los pies se le hicieron raros, y sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes jade, y pasaron a ser Azules fuerte, mientras hacia ruidos extraños, dejo de cambiar de forma, se tranformo en algo desconocido para la adivina y rodo hacia la acción)

En La Ciudad De Gongmen

La flota de Sheng comenzó a moverse por el canal de la ciudad pero justo había un puente enfrente de la flota, Sheng dio la orden y uno de los barcos que encabezaban la flotilla disparo hacia el puente destruyéndolo, Tigresa, la cual estaba encadenada junto a sus compañeros, se enfureció y giro para ver a Sheng a la cara

Tigresa: (molesta y furiosa) ERES UN COBARDE

Sheng: (sonríe malévolamente mientras que sus barcos seguían disparando)

Tigresa: (mientras sus amigos perdían las esperanzas algo llamo su atención, un edificio, pero no como cualquier otro, este se estaba moviendo, todos dirigieron sus miradas a ese edificio y por causa de una nube de polvo no pudieron ver quien era o que era lo que lo movía, hasta que este edificio fue lanzado al canal, obstruyendo el paso de la flota)

Sheng: (molesto) Demonios (escucha algo)

Tigresa: (mira hacia el frente y mira una luz saliendo de la nube de polvo, avanzando encima del edificio que obstruía el paso, hasta que salió por completo de la nube y dejo ver algo muy pero muy raro para todos, Un Camion, de rojo y azul fuertes y un poco de amarillo su frente relucía cual vajilla de plata, disimulando unas llamas enfrente hasta cierto punto, y parecía tener una gran caja de metal de color azul fuerte y llamas rojas en esta, con unas puertas a los lados, y hasta atrás un conjunto de 8 ruedas dos y dos de un lado y dos y dos del otro, y en la parte de adelante también habían ruedas pero solo dos una de un lado y otra del otro, pero este tipo de ruedas eran diferentes, eran de color negro con un centro de color plateado muy fuerte, tan fuerte y resplandeciente que se podía ver el reflejo de uno en el, con 7 luces de color azul en el techo, cuatro al frente unas de un lado y otras del otro, en la punta de ese camión estaba el símbolo raro que le salió a Po en el pecho, en color rojo fuerte, con grandes tuvos de color plateado a los costados y algunos contenedores en los mismos lados, y dos grandes tanques de no se sabia que, y enfrente de estos había también un conjunto de luces azules fuerte, y en las defensas también había luces de color azul fuerte, en los costados de la gran caja de atrás y las puertas también habían, y en cada lado de las puertas un pequeño escalon, y las ruedas de atrás eran cubiertas por un guarda fangos y encima de este había también llamas azules fuerte, el camión siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a la flota de Sheng, se detuvo por completo, apago su motor y una voz que todos conocían comenzó a hablar)

Po: (sin verse) Sheng, te dare una oportunidad, detente de una vez si no quieres perecer este día

Sheng: (molesto y mirando a todos lados buscando al panda) Donde estas Panda

Po: (se molesta) Esta es tu ultima advertencia, ríndete ahora, o perecerás

Sheng: (ríe de manera burlona y malvada) ni loco voy a rendirme, seguire hasta el final lo quieras o no

Po: (molesto, comienza hablar con una voz diferente mucho mas gruesa y mas madura) Entonces, puedes perecer con dignidad (dejo de hablar y ruidos extraños salieron del camión)

Todos en ese momento, todos dirigieron su vista hacia el camión que se encontraba encima del edificio ese, y comenzó a hacer cosas raras, partes del frente se movieron a los costados, y el camión comenzó a hacer cosas raras…se estaba transformando…las rejillas de ventilación del frente se movieron hasta que se abrió por completo, el camión comenzó a levantarse del suelo, los lobos estaban completamente paralizados por lo que estaba pasando, el motor, las ventanas, las puertas, las ruedas, las luces todo se cambio de lugar, le salieron piernas, pies, y brazos, los tubos se acortaron y se pusieron en una parte del cuerpo, una gran y gorda parte del cuerpo cayo sobre los tubos, haciéndolos salir por otro lado, las piernas salieron por completo, se levanto el gran hombre de metal, metió muy fuerte los codos en sus costados sacando sus manos y la cabeza, partes del camión como los tubos, los tanques, y los otros tanques quedaron en su espalda, hombros y frente, los parabrisas del camión quedaron en el pecho del hombre de metal, y los cubre parabrisas formaron una especie de cara molesta, la cabeza tenia picos en los costados, partes de metal junto a esos picos, y partes de la cabeza se movieron, hasta quedar toda por completo, y lo que parecía un cubrebocas de metal se extrajo quedando en otra parte, simbolos raros en la cara, en los costados y en el cubre bocas, y sus ojos azules fuerte resplandecían, el hombre de metal respiro profundamente y su pecho creció y bajo, las ruedas en los costados de las piernas se movieron un poco haciendo un ruido raro, pero luego pararon de golpe y quedaron quietas en su lugar y posición actual, la transformación había terminado, y dejo ante los ojos de todos a un gran, pero gran hombre de metal, el cual miro hacia el frente, muy orgulloso y molesto, miro a Sheng

Po: (molesto) Mi Nombre Es Optimus Prime (todos estaban algo asustados) Soy un organismo robotico autónomo del planeta Cybertron, pero pueden decirle Autobot para abreviar, soy el líder de los Autobots, ustedes me conocen como Po, pero eso luego lo discutiremos (su cubre boca el cual era muy filoso salió y le cubrió la boca y parte de la nariz) ahora (saca una espada de su brazo derecho) me encargare de ti Sheng (sin cuidado alguno comienza a destruir los cañones partiéndolos a la mitad, pero cuando llega a la parte donde estaban sus amigos les corto las cadenas librerandolos)

5 Furiosos: (se ponen en poses de pelea, pero sin esperarlo Optimus los tomo con su mano izquierda, los levanto y los puso lejos del peligro)

Tigresa: (confundida, es dejada en el suelo junto con sus compañeros) que estas haciendo Po

Optimus Prime: (la mira, se agacha hasta quedar un poco a su altura y con su dedo hace que lo mire a los ojos) esto lo hago porque los quiero proteger…en especial a ti….no se preocupen…..estare bien (se aleja y saca un cañon y dispara hacia los barcos, destruyéndolos y destruyendo los cañones, y poco a poco fue amaneciendo)

Luego de avanzar lentamente por encima de los barcos que aun no se hundían ya que estaba evitando el agua (se habría oxidado), avanzo hacia Sheng, el cual varias veces le disparo, pero Po los esquivo, cuando llego a el, Sheng intento escapar, pero lo atrapo y lo miro a los ojos

Optimus Prime: (molesto) esto es por todas las cosas malas, y por todas las vidas que tomaste (lo lanzo al aire y le disparo matándolo, respiro hondamente y miro a la gente que salía de sus casas, lo veían y le aplaudían, por lo que acababa de hacer, los había liberado de Sheng y ahora estarían en paz, miro hacia sus amigos y ahí estaba el maestro Shifu y los maestros buey y cocodrilo los cuales se veían muy mal, se acerco a los dos, se agacho enfrente de ambos, se inco hasta quedar a gatas y se acerco a ellos, frunció el ceño y con voz molesta y cibernética) ustedes dos, son los peores maestros que tuve la mala suerte de conocer, su cobardia es una deshonra para mi, mis compañeros y mi maestro, y sobre todo a toda mi raza (mira a su maestro, y se acerca a el) maestro (baja la cabeza en señal de respeto) mis amigos (mira a los 5 y mira a su maestro) y yo completamos la misión

Shifu: (mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa) estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes Po, oh debería decir Optimus Prime

Optimus Prime: (alagado) por favor, solo digame Optimus, o Prime, como a usted le plazca

Shifu: (sonriendo) de acuerdo Prime, es hora de volver a casa

Optimus Prime: (sonriendo) no podría estar mas de acuerdo con usted maestro (se transforma en camión) hora de irnos…Tigresa (Tigresa lo mira y el le abre la puerta del conductor) gustas que te lleve

Tigresa: (en ese momento se sonroja pero su pelaje le ayudo a disimularlo muy bien, y antes de que contestara, una cola la empujo al frente, miro hacia atrás y vio que fue la cola de Víbora la que la había empujado, miro a su amiga reptil y ella le giño el ojo, Tigresa miro hacia Optimus, se acerco a el, subió el escalon y entro en la cabina, y Optimus cerro la puerta)

Optimus Prime: (siente a Tigresa sentada en el asiento) estas cómoda

Tigresa: (nerviosa y sonrojada) si Po, gracias por llevarme

Optimus Prime: (sonriendo en sus adentros) no hay problema (habla por fuera) AUTOBOTS, AVANCEMOS HACIA CASA (enciende el motor y comienza el trayecto de regreso al valle de la paz, mientras eran despedidos con aplausos y alabas iones, Optimus Prime pronto tomo potencia y salió a toda maquina de ahi)

En La Noche

Hace un rato que Optimus había dejado atrás a sus amigos y a su maestro, iba algo lento pero rápido a la vez, Tigresa y el iban platicando de cosas mientras que la luz de la cabina estaba encendida, Tigresa le hacia las típicas preguntas de, ¿Hace cuanto que puedes hacer esto?, ¿Qué se siente ser otra cosa?, ¿Cómo se transforma?, pero no le daba tiempo a Optimus ya que cuando sacaba una pregunta, luego luego sacaba otra, estaba emociónada, no solo por el hecho de que Po fuera lo que el dijo, sino que estaba feliz por estar a solas con Po, desde hace un tiempo que sentía algo por el, y algo le decía que quería ser mas que una amiga con el, mucho mas que una amiga, y Po sentía lo mismo, y lo que ambos sentían era amor, pero el miedo los invadía por varias razones, el rechazo, era el principal, pero luego lo verían, era muy tarde, y mientras platicaban

Tigresa: (bosteza y se estira)

Optimus Prime: (ríe) parece que tienes sueño

Tigresa: si (te talla los ojos) tengo sueño Po

Optimus Prime: espera (ajusta el asiento del conductor inclinándolo)

Tigresa: (mira como su asiento se inclinaba haciendo que quedara acostada, aprovecho y se quito las sandalias, las puso a un lado, se acostó en el asiento, subió los pies, y en posición fetal cerro los ojos, pero sin saber como una sabana la cubrió por completo, y sonrió) Gracias….Po

Optimus Prime: (sonriendo en sus adentros) buenas noches Tigresa, descansa (apaga la luz de la cabina y sigue con su camino)

Así fue el resto del camino para los dos, tranquilo, con Optimus manejando bajo la luz de la hermosa luna, con la mujer que amaba durmiendo en su interior, tranquilo y sin hacer ruido, pensó por un poco en algunas cosas, paro lentamente el camión, se transformo en robot haciendo que Tigresa saliera por una parte del camión, pero la tomo suavemente y la llevo con el, tapada con su sabana y cargándola con sus dos manos, subió a una pequeña pendiente, abrió su pecho y de este salió una gran luz blanca, la cual el apunto al cielo, y era el emblema de los Autobots, luego de un poco, apago la luz, volvió a ser un camión, puso a Tigresa en su lugar y siguió con el camino, y esa misma noche, muy pero muy lejos del planeta tierra, cuatro objetivos desconocidos, lo que parecian asteroides se dirigían rápidamente a la tierra, poco a poco mas y mas, y pronto…..sucederia algo que la gente de China nunca se pudo haber imaginado que sucedería

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


End file.
